beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishiyama High School
Ishiyama High A delinquent school that has a 120% delinquent turn out, home of protagonists: Oga Tatsumi, Furuichi Takayuki, Aoi Kunieda; the rest of the Tōhōshinki, MK5, the Red Tails, and other supporting characters. It is reduced to rubble after Oga punches the ground to release the blocked up energy in his arm, caused by Baby Beel's over excitement for Oga's triumph over Tōjō in Chapter 37, Ishiyama's Best. Atmosphere Ishiyama High delinquent rates greatly affect it's atmosphere. Since fighting is what comes naturally to these 'delinquents,' both status and problems alike are solved in this fashion. It is an everyday phenomena to see a student's head smashed into the wall/ground, a shattered window, or a fight in progression. Teachers cower under their desks, nothing is learned, and fights spring up all over the school. The Tōhōshinki are the most respected "gang members". They are Ishiyama's finest in skill, power, and they control the school, and the students within. There is a constant aura of fear and respect for these individuals, for Oga, and for the Red Tails, especially Aoi Kunieda. The school reputation is so famous that news media and other schools knows about them. Apperance Ishiyama High School looks like a rundown high school with broken windows, wooden fences and doors. Graffiti is almost every where in the school. The only place that doesn't have graffiti is the nurse's room. There are some plants that are mainly healthy due to the fact that the principal takes good care of them. Students and Staff All of the students are delinquents except for Furuichi Takayuki. Some are shown to be incredibly stupid and only care about fighting. About 97% of the students are all upper classmens. Every students are either in a group or a gang as no one tends to be alone. (With the exception of Himekawa as he buys his gang members) They are very prideful of their school and tend to get angry at those whoever put Ishiyama to shame. Because of their delinquent status, thus not having good social lives or many real friends, they usually hang out at Ishiyama, even during the vacations. Despite being violent delinquents, possibly because of their pride for their school, the Ishiyama students often demonstrate respect and care for their principal and teachers. In Chapter 117, Kanzaki and other Ishiyama students said thanks and bowed to their St. Ishiyama teacher Mr. Sadohara, and in Episode 17 they got angry at a plant that swallowed their principal. Though it usually isn't apparent, there are indeed teachers at Ishiyama High School, but they don't show up. The only staff members to be seen around students are the principal and the cafeteria lady Sato-san. Instead of being in his office, the principal is often seen outside painting the fences and walls and doing some planting, thus maintaining something of a healthy atmosphere He got upset when Ishiyama was in rubble. School spirit DelinquentCombination.jpg|The students (and friend) can cooperate together in extreme times. MaximumKing.jpg|During online gaming, the heroes name their giant robot after their school. Category:Ishiyama High Category:Schools Category:Locations